


Tantalize

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith teases Lance throughout the day, then gives him a reward for putting up with his bullshit.





	Tantalize

It all started when everyone bar Lance and Keith had left the house. It had began as a quick kiss while watching a movie, then it escalated into a make-up session. Fine, no big deal. But then Lance placed a hand on Keith's thigh and squeezed. Keith had parted their lips then, an eyebrow raised.

"They'll be home any minute, we should at least move to my room."

Lance had thought for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss and nip at Keith's neck.

"Nah. Here's fine." Was all Lance said before grabbing Keith's hip and pulling him onto his lap. Keith gave him a sceptical look, but saw a flash of excitement in Lance's eyes, and that's when he realised- Lance was turned on by the idea of getting caught. That was definitely a bit of information to store away for later.  
-  
It took a few days of thinking, but eventually Keith came up with an idea- if Lance got excited at the thought of being caught in the act, perhaps he could use it against him in the best way possible. So, about a week later, Keith found himself ready to enact his plan.

The five of them sat around the dining table, eating breakfast served by Hunk. They were relatively quiet due to the 'I just woke up- feeling, though there were a few conversations that would start up now and again. When Lance began chatting to Pidge about some new video game, Keith sprung into action. He brought his left hand to rest on Lance's thigh. At first, Lance didn't react, the action itself not out of the ordinary. Keith began rubbing his leg through his sweatpants almost soothingly, an,d, yet again, Lance didn't react, simply moving his leg to the side to give Keith easier access. That was when Keith went in for the kill.

Lance jolted in his seat and his words stuttered to a stop as Keith's hand moved to the front of his pants, panning him through the fabric. Pidge gave him a strange look before asking: "You good, Lance?"

"Y-yeah, uh, so anyway..." Lance righted himself and attempted to continue on his conversation. He kicked Keith half-heartedly under the table, but he opened his legs wider. Keith smirked, and cupped Lance's clothed member more adamantly, causing Lance to moan, though he covered it up with a cough. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance, then looked between him and Keith with confusion. Keith didn't stop, however, even if Shiro was on to them. Lance glared ast Keith out of the cirner of his eye, but Keith ignored him in favour of rubbing him more persistently. Lance was half-hard at this point, and his hips bucked into Keith's hand against his will. 

This continued on for nearly half an hour, until they had all finished easting and simply talked amongst each other. Lance's legs shook beneath the table, and his hands were balled into fists in his lap. He was close, just a few more rubs at his clothes crotch and he'd finish in front of everyone without them knowing. Then, Keith suddenly removed his hand, and stood up. Lance nearly whined at the loss of contact, but instead bit his lip harshly and pounded his fist into his thigh.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the gym. See you guys later." Keith proclaimed and went into the kitchen with his plate. Lance stares straight ahead of him and attempted to calm himself and will away his obvious erection. This was no easy feat, however, and so he resigned himself to stay seated at the table while everyone followed what Keith had done. Hunk was the last to leave the table, and when Lance didn't stand up, or even move, he looked at him with an air of concern.

"You alright, buddy?" He asked. Lance turned to look at him a little too quickly, and he forced a smile that was just a tad too bright.

"Yep, just a bit tired. I'm gonna sit here for a minute." Lance explained himself. Hunk looked at him as he didn't truly believe him, but moved on nonetheless.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything."

"Will do." 

And with that, Hunk left the room, leaving Lance alone. The moment he was out of earshot Lance put his elbows on the table, his head in his hands, and groaned.  
-  
The second part of Keith's plan was set into motion just a few hours later. Everyone was in the living room, each doing their own thing, and Lance was just on his way to the bathroom. Keith gave the excise that he also needed to take a leak, and walked into the hallway with Lance. Once they rounded the corner and were just outside the door, Keith grabbed Lance from behind by his hips and slammed him against the wall. Lance instinctively pressed his hands against the wall, and managed to stop himself from smashing his face into jt. He looked over his shoulder in confusion, then surprise when Keith began to kiss at the back of his neck and grind his crotch into Lance's ass, the pascker in Keith's underwear making it seem as if he were hard already. Lance whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, then hissed at Keith. "What are you doing?"

Keith smirked, and took a bit of Lance's skin in between his teeth and sucking until it turned purple. "Oh, nothing." He said, sounding all too smug. He rocked his hips into Lance's clothed behind again, and this time Lance bit his already abused lip in time to stop another noise from leaving his mouth. Again, Keith bucked his hips, then once more, and once more, until Lance was rutting into the feeling as well as the wall in order to find friction. He was sweating, whining, and was, all in all, a mesa. Just as one particularly well placed thrust against the wall had his clothed erection feeling the best kind of friction, Keith let go of his narrow waist and pued away, then began to walk off. Lance was going to call out to him, but then Keith had already turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Lance leaking precome in his boxers, pressed up agaisnt the wall. What was Keith doing to him?  
-  
The final nail in the coffin regarding Keith's plan was to happen during their weekly movie night, which just so happened to be planned for that day. Pidge sat on the floor, close to the large TV, while Shiro and Hunk sat on the two armchairs, and Keith and Lance were laying together on the couch. Keith was on top of Lance, head rested on his chest as he pretended to be even slightly interested in the movie playing on the television screen. Lance's hands were on Keith's lower back and in his hair, all but petting him as he watched the film with rapt attention.

Keith's hands travelled south, down Lance's sides and settled on his hips. At first, Lance thought nothing of it, but when Keith started dragging his hands up, under his shirt, he became weary, considering the things Keith had done to him mere hours ago. Lance's suspicions were confirmed when Keith brought his hands up to hold either side of Lance's ribs, then brought his thumbs up to rub against his nipples until they hardened. Lance's hands moved from their pevious positions to hold Keith's hips, squeezing tightly. 

Keith Ritter his hips die hard, ever so slightly, causing a delicious friction against Lance's half-hard member. Keith pinched his nipples between his thumbs and fingers l, and Lance craned his neck and buried his face in Keith's hair, clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to remain quiet. Keith continued his assault for what felt like hours, which was almost correct, as he only let up when the end credits to the movie began to roll. Keith stood up and stretched, then began to help the others put away the bowls of snacks and drinks, leaving Lance, hard, nipples raw, laying on the couch with nothing to conceal the obvious bulge in his jeans. Keith smirked to himself, and walked off.  
-  
"Keith, I sweasr to-"

Lance was cut off when he walked into Keith's room, only to be slammed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. The door was still wide open, and Lance's hand travelled to try and close it, but Keith grabbed his wrist and pushed it against the wall. Keith licked at Lance's bottom lip, and he willingly opened, despite the thoughts in the back of his mind telling him to confront his boyfriend. Keith relented, breaking apart from Lance, only to kiss down his jasmine, then his neck, stopping to bite at the skin and suck a mark into the already dark skin.

"Keith, fuck, you are evil." Was all Lance managed before being cut off by a moan as Keith rocked his hips against his. Lance sought out the friction, encouraging Keith to repeat the action, prompting a moan from the taller boy. Lance's hand ,(that wasn't pinned to the wall) settled on Keith's hip, clenching down harshly as he threw his head back against the wall while his neck was marredwith loving bruises.

Lance had forgotten all about what he had originally planned to do when he walked into Keith's room by the time Keith pulled off of him, still holding his hand and dragging him over to the bed. Keith turned them around and pushed Lance onto the mattress, then crawled onto him, legs on either side of him as their lips met once again. Keith grinned his hips down onto Lance's, Keith's synthetic dick brushing against Lance's real one through both of their jeans. Lance tried to hold back his moans, weary of the open door, but struggled, which was evident by the strangled groans coming out of him. Keith broke the kiss in order to sit upright upon Lance, his hands pushing under his shirt and lightly tickling at his sides. Lance shivered, staring deep into Keith's eyes as Keith continued to grind his hips down against Lance's clothed erection. 

Keith pushed Lance's top upwards, prompting Lance to raise his hands in order to pull it off entirely. Keith removed his own shirt afterwards, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. He then hooked his fingers under his obnoxiously red binder and pulled it over his head with only a little struggle involved. Once he resurfaced from under the fabric, he leaned down and kissed Lance again, hands on either side of his head. Lance's hands moved to his hips then to his ass, squeezing the little bit of flesh there appreciatively. Keith let out a quiet groan from the very back of his throat. Lance pushed his hands under Keith's jeans and boxers, grabbing at the two globe's of ivory flesh. Keith sat up yet again in order to wriggle his jeans down and lift each keg to pull them off entirely. His packet fell onto Lance's stomach, and Keith swiftly picked it up and threw it onto the floor along with his clothes, making Lance chuckle slightly.

Next, Keith travelled down Lance's body until his was settled in his calves, and he pulled down Lance's old and worn, blue jeans. Lance lifted his hips off of the bed to help him, allowing his fully hard cock to spring free. Lance kicked off his clothes, saving Keith the effort. The smaller boy then leaned forward, until he was eye-level with Lance's dick, grabbing it and pumping him slowly. Lance gruntsed, biting his lip when Keith brought the tip to his mouth. Keith swallowed the head into his mouth, licking at it lightly. Lance couldn't help his loud whine when Keith toyed at his slit, then bobbed his head down lower.

He continued lifting his head until only the tip remained in Keith's mouth, then lowering his head more and more each time until he managed to swallow Lance to the hilt, his throat burning, eyes teasring, and saliva dripping everywhere. Lance's hands were tugging at Keith's hair, causing Keith to moan, which subsequently made vibrations flow down the tanned boy's shaft. Precome leaked down Keith's throat, and just when Lance's abdomen tightened, and he bucked into Keith's mouth, ready to come, Keith pulled off with a wst popping sound. Lance whimpered at the loss of warmth around his acting cock, but quickly shut his mouth when Keith crawled on top of him. Keith gave him an inquiring look, silently asking for permission, and Lance nodded vigorously. Keith reached behind himself and held Lance's dick , then guided it to his entrance. He sunk down until the head was inside of him, then slowly made his way down Lance's length.

Lance wasn't small, by any means, so it was always difficult to fit all of him inside Keith, but it was always so rewarding when he sunk down to the base, being filled to the brim with Lance's tip grazing against his cervix. Once Keith was fully seated on Lance's cock, he took a moment to breathe, adjust to the feeling of being absolutely stuffed. Lance's hands shakily moved to his hips, and Keith took them in his own hands as he leaned forward and pressed them either side of Lance's head. Finally, he moved upwards, half of Lance's cock leaving his hole, then he moved back down, swallowing up Lance's member once again. He continued to shallowly fuck himself on Lance's dick, bringing them both close to the edge rather quickly.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening further down the hall, and Keith froze for a second. He shook it off quickly though, continuing to ride Lance and quietly 'shh'ing Lance as he moaned and whimpered below him. The footsteps soon sounded again, and then the door shut, and Lance let go of his moans freely. Keith bounced on his dick with everything in him, until finally, finally, Lance felt his orgasm exploding throughout his body. As he came inside of Keith, filling him to the point where white fluid leaked out of his stretched hole, Keith went flying over the edge, too, coming with a grunt of Lance's name.

Keith fell forward, onto Lance's chest, and the taller boy wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Keith's eyes fell shut of their own accord, and he was ready to fall asleep with the door wide open and Lance still deep inside him when Lance spoke up.

"You do realise I'm going to get you back for all of this, right?"


End file.
